El caso Los Santos
by Millas13
Summary: Hace 5 años que el agente Marckus se fue a Liberty City para acabar con los sicarios que mataron a su mujer ahora a vuelto a Los Santos para acabar con el último sicario el que apretó el gatillo ¿lo conseguirá?
1. Vuelta a la ciudad

**El caso Los Santos**

 _Capítulo 1 vuelta a la ciudad_

En un avión de fly us el agente de fib Marckus Spring volvía a Los Santos tras 5 años en Liberty City para vengar la muerte de su mujer Verónica Vanch a manos de unos sicarios de la familia Sindacco a la cual eliminó y ahora volvía para eliminar al último de los sicarios el cual vivía en Los Santos.

"Punto de vista de Marckus"

5 años ya 5 años que no pisaba la costa oeste 5 años desde la muerte de Verónica 5 años buscando y matando a esos hijos de puta y he descubierto que el que apretó el gatillo esta aquí en Los Santos .

Din don ding les habla el piloto aterrizaremos en 10 minutos en Los Santos internacional airport gracias por su atención.

Ya llegamos avisare a Anzoni para que me recoja.

"Punto de vista externo"

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto y en cuestión de minutos salía del aeropuerto un señor de unos 40 años alto, delgado y bastante musculoso, el peló castaño, corto, ojos marrones con barba de tres días mandíbula cuadrada vestía con un traje negro y corbata roja en la mano izquierda llevaba un reloj plateado al cual le estaba esperan un señor de unos 38, 39 años de peló negro largo ojos verdes afeitado que vestía con una camiseta corta de color negro unos pantalones vaqueros y deportivas azules, estaba apoyado en un infernus rojo.

-¡MARCKUS¡ colega cuánto tiempo 5 años si no me equivoco.

-Si Anzoni 5 años ¿que tal todo?

-Bien sube al coche y hablamos por el caminó

Marckus y Anzoni suben al coche

-¿Qué tal por Liberty City?

-Liado acabando con los Sindacco

-No te recordaba tan aguafiestas

-Es lo que tiene que maten a tu mujer y jurale vengarla en su lecho de muerte

-Tío pasa página no hace falta que lo saques en cada conversación

-Como se nota que no era tu mujer

-Ya se que no era mi mujer pero aun así

-Mira zanjemos esta conversación puedes parar en el cementerio

-No hay problema.

Una vez llegaron al cementerio Marckus se baja del coche y camina hacia la tumba de su mujer y le deja un ramo de rosas mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos.

Suena el móvil

-Dime Anzoni

-Marckus ven rápido que han venido los de Merriweather quieren matarte

-Sabes que no tengo armas que en el avión no me dejan meter armas

-Coge la pistola del coche

-ok voy para allá

Marckus corrió hacia el coche donde estaba Anzoni disparando con un uzi

-Marckus al fin llegas coge la pipa de debajo de la guantera

-Bien como en los viejos tiempos

-Si hacia años que no nos divertíamos juntos

Decían mientras disparaban a los de merriweather hasta que los mataron a todos

-"sibidos" esto esta mejor. Decía Marckus mientras cogía un fusil AK-47 de un cadáver de un hombre de merriweather.

-Si este material podría valer un par de cientos ayúdame a cargarlo en el coche

-Espera tu empresa se dedica a vender armas

-Si Mil cop es una empresa distribuidora de armas

-Bien esto ya esta cargado me quedo con uno por si acaso

-Ok bien ¿Te llevó a algún lugar?

-Si, ¿sabes donde esta mi coche?

-Esta en el almacén al lado de la cárcel

-Bien vayamos para allá, paremos para comer invito yo

-Bien tardaremos unas 3 horas

50 minutos más tarde

-Umm no sabia que el Tequi la la ahora servía comidas

-Si es que cambio de propietario hace 3 años y se puso a servir comidas

De repente entran unos del merriweather en el restaurante

-¿DÓNDE ESTA MARCKUS?

-Que queréis

-Nos han contratado para eliminarte

-Lo que tu digas. Dijo Marckus disparándole la boca e iniciando un tiroteo en el restaurante

-Vamos Anzoni al coche

-Ok, ja chúpate esa cabrón

-uff menuda bienvenida EH. Decía mientras subía al coche.

-Si colega nunca había visitó a merriweather perseguir a alguien con tanta persistencia

¿Ha quien as cabreado en Liberty City?

-Pufff a bastante gente la verdad anda mira a quienes tenemos detrás

-No se rendirán coge la escopeta que hay en la parte de atrás y quitártelos de encima.

-Ok mantener la velocidad para que pueda apuntar

-Pero tu no eres del FIB deberías saber disparar desde un coche en marcha

-Ya no dimití

-¿Por?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Verónica

-Pues no, por lo de eliminar a los Sindacco lo deje por seguridad dentro de 4 años puedo volver al FIB

-Bien pero elimina al coche

Marckus dispara la escopeta hacia el motor cargándose lo y dejado tirados años de Merriweather

-Uff a estado cerca ¿Cuánto queda?

-a esta velocidad unos diez minutos

Diez minutos después

-Al fin muchas gracias Anzoni por traerme

-de nada pero igual debías cambiar de coche ese no es muy potente

-Ya sacamos el tema nunca te ha gustado mi buffalo

-pues no es muy feo

\- En cuanto lo pinte no dirás lo mismo

-Ya veremos por cierto ¿Dónde te alojas?

-Hasta que encuentre piso en el motel de Paleto Bay

-Bien ya te llamare asta luego. Dijo Anzoni mientras se iba en su infernus

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta serie decirme lo que queráis en los comentarios


	2. Un reinició de vida

Capítulo2

 _Reinició de vida_

En la habitación 3c del motel de Paleto Bay Marckus se encuentra buscando trabajo y una casa cuando recibe una llamada

-¿Digame quien es?

-Mira la pantalla del móvil antiguo

-Tu siempre tan educado Anzoni ¿para que me llamas?

-Se que éstas buscando trabajo

-Si ¿y?

-No busques mas te contrato me vendría bien alguien con tus habilidades ven a mi oficina en el Maze Bank oeste en del perro

-Ok pero ¿cuanto me vas a pagar?

-Vas a comisión

-Vale perfecto voy para allá estaré allí en unas horas te avisó cuando llegué

4 horas después en el túnel Zancudo

-Ufff vamos que te pasa montón de chatarra

-Hey señor salga de esta carretera es área militar

-Si ahora soldado es que se me a estropeado el motor y no funciona

-Llamé a una grúa

-Si ahora llamo. Dijo Marckus mientras marcaba el número del taller

-Hola verá se me estropeado el motor del coche necesito que me mandéis una grúa

-¿Dígame su ubicación?

-en la carretera que da acceso a la base del Fort Zancudo

-Bien va una grúa en camino dígame la marca y modelo del coche y su nombre

-Soy Marckus Spring el coche es un Brabado Buffalo del 2008

-Igual debería cambiar de coche ese es una chatarra

-No cambiaré de coche mándeme un taxi que tengo una reunión

Dentro de 20 minutos

-Al fin el taxi al Maze Bank oeste

-Entendido señor vamos para allá

2 horas después

-Adiós señor Spring

-Adiós taxista, bien ahora a la reunión con Anzoni

Se acerca el telefonillo

-entre. Dijo una voz femenina

-¿Qué piso?

-20

Un viaje en ascensor después

-Marckus que te parecé

-Una buena oficina

-Pasa a mi despacho, bien Marckus te he llamado pasa ofrece un trabajo de "oficinista"

-¿Por qué los en comillas?

-Por qué es un trabajo para que blanquees dinero por que está empresa no solo se dedica a vender armas a armerías sino que compramos distintas mercancías y la vendemos también robamos coches y los vendemos a niños ricos etc.

-Es decir esta empresa te blanquea dinero y te da una ganancia normal

-Exacto ¿aceptas?

-Si por que no

-Bien múdate a la ciudad

-Pues necesitare un piso barato y un coche de alquiler

-Lo del piso lo entiendo pero el coche

-El mío se estropeó a la altura de la Fort Zancudo

-Ya te dije que cambies de coche

-Se lo que me dijiste pero me encanta ése coche

-Pues comparte el mismo modeló

-Ya veré lo que hago ¿tienes algún trabajo para mi?

-Un segundo que mire el ordenador si un jester se encuentra en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto.

-Perfecto voy para allá

-Toma usa mi Banshee para ir

-No gracias iré en bus

-Lo que tu quieras

En la estación de metro

-Veamos desde aquí el aeropuerto es la cuarta parada así que dentro de una hora

Cuatro paradas después

-Al fin llegué ahora a buscar el cochecito- decía mientras subía las escaleras y cruzaba la calle.

-Mierda Anzoni no me dijo que aparcamiento era, lo llamare a ver cual me dice

Coge el móvil

-Vamos Anzoni congeló vamos

-Hola soy Anzoni ahora no puedo coger el móvil llamé luego gracias

-Ufff tendré que mirar en los dos empezaré por el dos

Entro al aparcamiento y empezó a buscar planta por planta y no encontró nada cambió de aparcamiento y en la última planta estaba el coche aparcado y lo forzó para entrar y lo puenteó pero de repente empiezan a sonar sirenas policiales y un megáfono

-Esta rodeado entréguese y nadie resultará herido

-Mierda, mierda, mierda a ver como escapó a ya sé

Arrancó el coche y lo puso a alta velocidad y salto por una rampa de escombros que había y aterriza en el suelo con el coche casi intacto empezó una persecución por el aeropuerto y entonces Marckus coge el móvil y realizó una llamada

-Vamos hola póngame con el agente Norton, Dave necesito que hables con la policía y que deje de perseguirme

-Pero que has hecho

-Estoy infiltrado y haciendo un trabajo pero no puedo entregar el coche si me persigue la policía

-Veré que puedo hacer

-Gracias Dave

En la oficina de Debe en el FIB

-Comisario Staks necesito que retire a sus hombres de la persecución del aeropuerto

-Por que debería hacerlo agente Norton

-El sujeto es un agente del FIB que está encubierto

-Vale agente Norton lo hago ahora mismo

En el aeropuerto los agentes se retiran y Marckus lleva el coche al punto de encuentro donde se reúne con Anzoni

-Marckus buen trabajo

-Anzoni no me dijiste en que aparcamiento estaba el coche no me dijiste que el coche estaba vigilado por la policía so cabrón

-Ya ya no me pareció importante Gante así que

-No me lo dices bueno aquí esta el coche así que págame

-Bien toma el 40% 175.000$

-Asta luego

-Lo mismo digo te avisare para el próximo trabajo

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de esta serie todavía no he recibido ningún comentario así que seguiré haciendo los capítulos como me parezcan y cuando me parezcan


End file.
